You Didnt
by riigumtanshua
Summary: Jeonghan menyesal karena dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan, Jisoo ternyata sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Dan Jeonghan tak pernah mengira bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. [Oneshoot! JiHan Fic! Jisoo X Jeonghan! DLDR! RnR please!]


YOU DIDN'T

Main Pairing: Jisoo x Jeonghan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length: Oneshoot

Rate: T

Note: Ff ini adalah remake dari fanfic berupa foto yang saya temukan di Instagram -lupa milik siapa-. Saya hanya membuat versi panjangnya saja.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian menuju ke suatu tempat. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus panjang navy blue dan sebuah celana jeans hitam.

Puluhan bunga mawar berwarna-warni tersusun indah dalam sebuah buket yang kini sedang digenggam erat olehnya.

Semilir angin menerpa rambutnya yang panjang. Seakan menyambut kedatangannya di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Bunyinya terdengar sangat keras karena tempat itu memang sepi.

"Halo?"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan sedikit macet tadi. Kau dimana, Jeonghan-ah? Aku sudah didepan gerbang rumahmu."

"Aku sudah sampai, Cheol."

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak menungguku sebentar lagi? Aish, kau ini. Aku akan sampai disana dalam sepuluh menit."

Jeonghan mematikan layar ponselnya setelah memastikan sambungan telepon dari temannya itu terputus. Dia menundukan kepalanya sejenak lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan, disamping sebuah petak tanah, dibawah sebuah pohon.

Buket mawar yang ia bawa diletakkan di depannya. Wajahnya ia topang dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa temannya itu sudah sampai di tempat yang sama.

"Sepertinya terjebak macet lagi haha. Salah sendiri selalu bangun kesiangan. Pasti sekarang dia sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah." Jeonghan terkikik.

Ia menatap nanar langit biru di atasnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kepedihan. Untuk sesaat, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Jisoo bodoh. Jeonghan lebih bodoh."

Kalimat itu ia ucapkan berulang kali sampai suatu tempat yang ada di sudut hatinya merasakan sakit.

"Jisoo-ya, apa kau ingat saat aku meminjam gitarmu dan membuat semua senarnya putus? Aku kira kau akan marah padaku. Tapi kau tidak memarahiku dan malah mengajakku memperbaikinya bersama."

.

.

Didalam rumah Jisoo, tepatnya di ruang tamu, terlihat ada dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jisoo memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar kesayangannya untuk Jeonghan. Bukan karena Jisoo yang ingin bermain. Tapi karena Jeonghan yang memaksanya.

"Uwaa~ Daebak! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita duet? Aku sangat suka dengan permainan gitarmu, Jisoo-ya." Jeonghan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Jisoo.

"Huh? Memangnya kau bisa bermain gitar?" Jisoo tersenyum meledek.

"Tidak."

"Hahaha. Lalu kenapa mengajakku untuk duet?"

"Maksudku, aku yang akan menyanyi dan kau yang bermain gitar."

"Itu namanya bukan duet. Lebih tepatnya, kau yang bernyanyi dan aku hanya sebagai musik pengiring. Kalau kau ingin duet, seharusnya aku juga ikut bernyanyi."

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya. Hanya. Aku. Yang. Bernyanyi."

"Iya, Nyonya Hong~"

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu dan hentikan kerlingan menjijikan itu, bodoh."

"Kau lebih bodoh," kata Jisoo yang kemudian mendorong bahu Jeonghan.

"Kau lebih sangat paling bodoh."

"Kalimatmu tidak efektif, Han."

"Persetan dengan ejaan bahasa. Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan hal seperti itu."

Jeonghan mendengus kesal sedangkan Jisoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa jajanan yang dibawa Jisoo menjadi korban kekesalan Jeonghan.

Satu bungkus penuh keripik kentang kesukaan Jisoo habis tanpa sisa ditangan Jeonghan.

"Kalau kau habiskan, apa yang akan kumakan?"

"Angin."

"Kau ini." Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak kembali memainkan gitarnya.

"Hei, Jisoo-ya. Kemarikan gitarmu."

"Kau mau main?"

"Berikan saja."

"Never."

"Please~" Jeonghan merengek.

Jisoo luluh dan memberikan gitarnya kepada Jeonghan yang kemudian langsung merebutnya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Jeonghan iseng mempelajari cara bermain gitar di internet. Jeonghan sudah menghafal satu lagu sederhana.

Jeonghan bersiap untuk memainkan gitar itu. Jisoo membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Bersiap mendengarkan lagu apa yang akan dimainkan sahabatnya itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jisoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau payah dalam hal bermain gitar. Kembalikan. Biar aku saja yang memainkannya, daripada nanti telingaku sakit mendengar permainan gitarmu."

Jeonghan memainkannya dengan, yah.. lumayan. Awalnya lancar tapi ditengah-tengah mulai berantakan karena jari tangan Jeonghan salah menekan senar.

"Yak! Kau meremehkanku?!"

Suara Jeonghan meninggi. Dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap tajam tepat pada mata pemuda didepannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat merebut gitar Jisoo.

"Hei, Hong Jisoo! Suatu saat nanti jika aku terus berlatih, pasti aku akan mengalahkanmu! Aku akan lebih hebat darimu!"

"Aku menunggu saat itu. Tapi kapan hm?" Jisoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jeonghan kali ini benar-benar tersulut emosi. Dia bersiap untuk memainkan gitar itu. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Jisoo bahwa dirinya juga bisa.

Jeonghan mulai bermain. Jari-jarinya berpindah dengan cepat dari satu kunci ke kunci lainnya. Jisoo terdiam melihatnya. Jeonghan memainkannya dengan bagus. Tidak ada satupun kunci yang meleset.

Jari tangannya terus memetik senar gitar itu dengan menggebu-gebu. Kemudian, dua pemuda itu terdiam. Gitar itu nyaris saja jatuh jika Jisoo tidak segera menangkapnya.

"M-maaf," lirih Jeonghan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Secara fisik gitar itu tidak apa-apa. Namun, semua senarnya putus dan bergoyang kesana kemari. Jisoo menatap gitarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak melepas senar-senar itu dari tempatnya.

"M-maaf, Jisoo-ya. A-aku ti-dak s-sengaja. Aku akan menggantinya dengan gitar yang baru. Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan benar-benar takut jika Jisoo memarahinya. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba Jisoo membentaknya. Ia takut jika Jisoo tak mau berteman lagi dengannya. Ia takut jika Jisoo akan membencinya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Kedua matanya segera ia pejamkan erat saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan segera menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu," ucap Jisoo. Kemudian ia mendudukan Jeonghan disampingnya dan meletakkan gitar itu di pangkuan Jeonghan.

Jisoo berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Saat pintu kamar itu tertutup, Jeonghan menangis. Lebih baik, Jisoo memarahinya habis-habisan daripada ditinggal sendirian seperti ini. Dan untuk apa Jisoo meletakkan gitar tanpa senar itu dipangkuannya?

Jeonghan yakin itu tanda bahwa Jisoo sangat marah padanya.

"Kau menangis?"

Jeonghan tersentak ketika Jisoo tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo-ya. Aku akan menggantinya. Sungguh. Kumohon jangan marah padaku." Jeonghan terisak.

"Aish, sudahlah."

"Tapi ak-"

"Ayolah. Ini tidak rusak kok. Kita hanya perlu mengganti senarnya saja. Bantu aku, oke?"

Jeonghan terdiam. Gitar itu kini berada di pangkuan Jisoo. Lalu Jisoo mengambil senar baru dan memasangnya.

"Bisa kau bantu aku mengaturnya, Jeonghan-ah?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini semua senarnya sudah terpasang. Suasana di ruangan itu masih belum berubah. Keduanya masih terdiam, hanyut oleh pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jeong-"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon tetaplah jadi temanku!"

"Bukankah aku memang temanmu?" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum pada Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Atas dasar apa aku harus memarahimu? Karena insiden gitar tadi? Ayolah. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka gitar itu. Suaranya kurang jernih. Dan mungkin saja senarnya putus memang karena sudah lama."

Bohong. Jeonghan tahu gitar itu baru dibeli Jisoo seminggu yang lalu. Tidak mungkin jika senarnya sudah tua.

Jeonghan tahu bahwa Jisoo sangat menyayangi gitar itu. Jisoo benar-benar menyukai suara gitar itu sejak pertama kali memainkannya di toko.

"Tapi tetap saja. Sebelum senarnya putus, aku yang terakhir memainkannya. Ini salahku."

"Bukan salahmu, Jeonghan-ah. Bagiku itu karma karena aku membuatmu emosi sebelumnya. Sekarang, ayo kita bernyanyi bersama. Bukankah kau bilang ingin duet?"

"Jisoo-ya, apa kau ingat saat kita tersesat karena aku tidak tahu caranya membaca peta? Aku kira kau akan berteriak padaku. Ternyata tidak."

"Belok ke kiri atau kanan?"

"Kiri."

"Hm, Soonyoung bilang pantainya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Entahlah," ucap Jeonghan yang terus saja membolak-balikkan peta.

"Kau yakin ini arahnya? Coba kulihat."

"Ini. Sekarang kita berada disini, kan?"

"Ah pantas saja tidak sampai."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau salah, Jeonghan-ah. Seharusnya kau baca peta daerah ini. Bukannya malah membaca peta daerah sebelah."

"Aish, benarkah?!"

"Kau ini."

"Maaf." Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jisoo kembali berjalan. Jisoo terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di jalanan sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti disuatu tempat.

Jisoo turun dari mobilnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu rumah. Jisoo mengetuknya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Jisoo terlihat seperti sedang berdiskusi dengan pemilik rumah. Jeonghan terus mengamati.

Jisoo membungkukkan badannya kepada pemilik rumah sebelum berjalan kembali ke mobil.

"Turunlah. Paman itu mengijinkan kita menginap disini. Besok saja kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Buang saja peta itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan pulang jika petanya dibuang?!"

"Aku akan menanyakan jalannya pada paman. Kau boleh menyimpannya."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku memang payah."

Jisoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sudahlah, Jeonghan-ah. Sini biar aku bawakan tasmu."

.

.

"Jisoo-ya, apa kau ingat saat cuaca sedang hujan dan kau menyuruhku untuk tetap didalam rumah? Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan sakit keesokan harinya?"

Jeonghan mengelus pelan rumput disampingnya.

"Aku kira kau akan berkata 'bukankah sudah kubilang' ternyata tidak."

.

.

Ponsel Jeonghan mengeluarkan bunyi khasnya. Tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Hong Grapefruit Jisoo

Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?

..

Yoon Angel Jeonghan

Belum. Ada yang belum aku mengerti. Aku akan ke rumah Junhui.

..

Hong Grapefruit Jisoo

Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar rumah, Jeonghan-ah. Diluar sedang hujan. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Payungmu kan rusak. Jangan lupa gunakan pakaian yang hangat.

..

Yoon Angel Jeonghan

Hanya gerimis, Soo. Lagipula jaraknya hanya beberapa blok.

..

Hong Grapefruit Jisoo

Hei! Kau akan menerobos hujan?! Walaupun gerimis tapi nanti pasti jadi hujan deras. Jangan nekat, Han.

Keesokan harinya, Jeonghan benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya bergelung dibawah selimut seharian. Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo benar.

Kemarin, tepat setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Jisoo, ia berlari menerobos hujan. Ketika ia tinggal berjarak satu blok dari rumah Junhui, hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras dan dia akhirnya malah merepotkan Junhui.

Hari ini, sudah beberapa kali Jeonghan mengirim pesan pada Jisoo, namun tak ada satu pun balasan.

Jisoo pasti sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena demam. Jisoo pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar kali tinggi.

Ah benar-benar menyebalkan.

TOK TOK TOK..

Jeonghan menatap horor pintu kamarnya.

'Semoga bukan Jisoo. Semoga bukan Jisoo. Semoga bukan Jisoo. Semoga bukan-'

"JEONGHAN-AH!"

Oh tidak! Itu suara kemurkaan Jisoo.

"..!" Jeonghan semakin meringkuk ketakutan dibawah perlindungan selimutnya.

"YOON JEONGHAAAN!"

"..."

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Jisoo membuka paksa pintu kamar itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat keras. Jeonghan yakin dia benar-benar murka.

Jisoo menyibakkan selimutnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Jeonghan meloncat dari kasurnya.

"Ka-"

"KUMOHON AMPUNI AKU! MAAFKAN AKU KEMARIN TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN PESANMU! JANGAN MARAHI AKU!" teriak Jeonghan yang sedang memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Jeonghan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sahabatnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan malah mendapati Jisoo sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak akan marah atau mengomeliku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Seokmin kemarin?"

"Tidak ada gunanya memarahimu, Jeonghan-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan baik."

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Sudah makan?"

Jeonghan menggeleng lagi.

Jisoo menepuk-nepuk kasur Jeonghan untuk menyuruh Jeonghan berbaring. Jeonghan berjalan pelan, alih-alih Jisoo akan membentaknya.

Dia kemudian berbaring di tempatnya tadi dan Jisoo menarik kursi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Makanlah dulu. Setelah itu minum obatmu," ucap Jisoo sambil memberikan satu mangkuk bubur dengan sup. Jeonghan mencobanya.

"Woah~ Darimana kau dapat makanan seenak ini?"

"Aku tadi bilang pada ibu kalau kau sedang sakit. Ketika aku sudah siap berangkat, ibu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Jadi secara teknis, ini dari ibuku."

"Terima kasih, Jisoo-ya."

"Sama-sama, Cheonsa-ya. Habiskan ya?" Jisoo tersenyum. Tangannya membelai rambut Jeonghan.

"Hm." Jeonghan ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Jisoo-ya, apa kau ingat saat aku sengaja bermesraan dengan Seungcheol untuk membuatmu cemburu dan kau benar-benar cemburu?..."

.

.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

"Oh, Junhui. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kemarin sore, Minghao menerima perasaan cintaku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama alias kencan denganku."

"Wah, selamat ya? Usahamu akhir-akhir ini tidak percuma. Kutunggu traktirannya kkk~"

"Kau ini selalu saja minta traktiran ke pasangan baru, hyung. Coba saja kau yang dimintai traktiran, pasti tidak mau." Jun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Lagipula aku kan masih single. Bahkan tak ada orang yang sangat dekat denganku."

"Yakin tidak ada?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kulihat setiap kali Jisoo hyung menatapmu, matanya selalu berbinar-binar laiknya tatapan penuh cinta. Dia bahkan bersikap manis padamu."

"Lantas?"

"Dasar hyung tidak peka! Jisoo hyung mencintaimu." Jun mengatakannya dengan volume yang semakin rendah di akhir kalimat.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal." Semburat merah menjalari pipi Jeonghan.

"Hei! Itu masuk akal! Dia selalu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sangat menjagamu, sangat baik padamu, sangat peduli padamu, sangat perhatian padamu, selalu ada untukmu seolah-olah hanya kau orang yang ada di hidupnya."

"Tapi kami hanya bersa-"

"JANGAN MENYANGKALNYA, HYUNG! AKU BERANI BERTARUH KALAU KAU BERTANYA TENTANG PERASAANNYA, DIA AKAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA MENCINTAIMU!"

Jun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sangat keras sampai pembuluh darah di lehernya terlihat. Jeonghan mundur satu langkah karena kaget. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia menahan nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya pelan.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Oke. Jadi begini. Jisoo hyung mengatakan padaku kemarin malam kalau dia mencintaimu. Hanya saja dia ragu, karena terjebak di zona pertemanan denganmu," ucap yang sedang memijit kedua pelipisnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, hyung."

Jun berlalu meninggalkannya bersama pikirannya sendiri. Jeonghan terlalu sibuk melamun hingga akhirnya sadar hari mulai sore. Ketika sampai di rumah pun ia masih terus saja memikirkannya.

..

Benarkah Jisoo mencintainya?

..

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Jisoo pergi ke rumahnya pukul 06.00 untuk mengajak Jeonghan berangkat bersama. Jisoo mengetuk pintu rumah Jeonghan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jeonghan-ah?" Jisoo mengintip dari jendela. Kosong. Jeonghan sudah berangkat duluan sepertinya. Aneh. Biasanya Jeonghan baru saja bangun saat Jisoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Jisoo menelpon Jeonghan. Terdengar nada sambung. Namun, tak lama kemudian tergantikan oleh nada khas operator yang memberitahu bahwa nomor tak bisa dihubungi. Jisoo mulai khawatir.

"Positif, Soo. Dia mungkin sudah sampai di sekolah dengan selamat." Jisoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia akhirnya berangkat sendirian.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Jisoo mencari Jeonghan. Ternyata dia sudah sampai di kelas dengan aman dan masih utuh. Jisoo mendesah lega.

"Cheonsa-ya, tumben sekali sudah sampai duluan," sapa Jisoo sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Jantung Jeonghan berdegup kencang. Ini saatnya dia menjalankan skenario.

"Jisoo-ya. Ah maaf ya? Aku kemarin janji dengan seseorang untuk berangkat bersamanya. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Aku tadi menelponmu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Ah kemarin malam aku lupa mengisi baterai ponselku. Maaf ya?" Jeonghan tersenyum memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau berangkat dengan siapa?"

"Dengan murid kelas sebelah yang baru pindah kesini dua bulan kemarin. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku sampai tak tahu kabar terkini."Jisoo tertawa sesaat.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Tadi dia pamit untuk membeli minuman."

Hening.

Tik.

Tok.

"Cheonsa-ya~" seseorang menyapa Jeonghan dengan imut.

"Ya ampun, Cheol. Jangan seperti itu. Kau sudah besar."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Kali ini pemuda itu memberikan kerlingan jahil pada Jeonghan.

Pipi Jeonghan memanas. Bukan karena tersipu. Itu karena dia gugup untuk menjalankan. Jeonghan terlihat kikuk.

Kemarin, Jeonghan menuliskan 'tanda seseorang jatuh cinta' di kolom pencarian Google. Dia membuka salah satu blog. Setiap Jeonghan membaca satu persatu ciri-cirinya, selalu cocok dengan semua perlakuan Jisoo kepadanya.

Tapi, bisa saja itu hanya sebatas perlakuan kepada sahabat bagi Jisoo. Saat Jeonghan membaca kalimat terakhir, dia mendapat ide. Dia menelpon Seungcheol untuk meminta –atau memaksa- bantuannya.

Kalian ingin tahu kalimat terakhir pada blog itu?

'Jika orang itu gampang cemburu ketika kamu dekat dengan orang lain, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu.'

"Ini minumanmu, Cheonsa-ya~" Seungcheol memberikan satu kaleng minuman pada Jeonghan.

"T-terima k-kasih."

"Aihh manisnya kau ini~" ucap Seungcheol sambil mencolek 'mesra' dagu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan benar-benar gugup sekarang. Dia tidak yakin kalau aktingnya bagus. Jika dia tertangkap basah sedang berakting, pasti Jisoo akan mengatakan kalau aktingnya jelek dan tertawa sampai kedua matanya hilang.

"E-eh anu.. Seungcheol, ini Jisoo. Jisoo ini Seungcheol."Jeonghan memperkenalkan mereka dengan mode salah tingkah ala gadis yang gugup di kencan pertama. Tentu saja mode itu menurut Jisoo.

"Choi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangan dan Jisoo menjabat tangannya sebentar.

"Hong Jisoo."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Tak ada yang bicara. Bahkan tak ada hembusan angin sama sekali.

Seungcheol sibuk menghabiskan minumannya.

Jisoo sibuk menatap langit-langit.

Jeonghan sibuk menatap Seungcheol.

'Selanjutnya apa?' Jeonghan berbicara kepada Seungcheol melalui gerakan mulutnya.

'Aku tak tahu. Kau saja yang bicara.'

'Sialan kau.'

"Oh ya, Seungcheol-ah, bisa kau mengambilkan Jisoo minuman juga?" Jeonghan akhirnya bicara memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya mengambilkannya untukmu."

"A-apaan?! Tolonglah. Kumohon~"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Seungcheol-ie~"

Keduanya langsung terdiam saat Jisoo tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Nikmati waktu kalian."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jisoo akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Dia cemburu~" Seungcheol menyenandungkan ucapannya.

"Cheonsa-ya? Aku hanya mengambilkannya untukmu? Kau kelewatan, idiot!"

"Tapi berhasil, kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia nanti tidak mau jadi temanku lagi?"

"Teman apanya? Bilang saja kau tak mau kehilangan dia."

"Yak, Choi Seungcheol!"

"Apa? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih sudah mau kubantu. Untung saja Doyoon tidak bersekolah disini. Kalau dia tahu kan bisa-bisa dia menggorok leherku sekarang."

"Hhh. Oke. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Jadi bisa dipastikan dia benar-benar cemburu. Itu sudah cukup, kan?"

"Cukup apanya?"

"Cukup untuk membuktikan dia memang mencintaimu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Jeonghan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia pikir sikap Jisoo tadi bisa saja karena Jisoo pikir dirinya mendapat teman yang lebih berarti daripada Jisoo.

Dan ketika pelajaran dimulai, kecemburuan itu masih ada. Jisoo bertukar tempat duduk dengan murid lain. Jisoo sekarang berada di pojok belakang. Jauh dari Jeonghan.

Jisoo mencintainya.

.

.

"Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku. Ternyata tidak. Kau tetap mencintaiku,..."

.

.

Esok harinya, Jeonghan mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk pukul 05.30 dengan tersangka Jisoo. Jeonghan membuka pintunya.

"Kenapa kau datang saat masih pagi buta? Ada apa, Soo?" ucap Jeonghan sambil menggosok kedua matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Tentu saja untuk berangkat bersama," ucap Jisoo dengan nada riang seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa pagi sekali, Soo?"

"Agar aku tidak didahului orang lain seperti kemarin."

Jeonghan terperanjat. Karena Jisoo menyapa dan ceria seperti biasanya, dia sampai melupakan kejadian hari sebelumnya, ketika Jisoo sangat cemburu dan tidak mengangkat semua panggilan telepon darinya.

"Kau hanya boleh berangkat sekolah bersamaku dan yang boleh memanggilmu 'Cheonsa' hanyalah aku."

Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya dan mendecih sebal.

"Overprotektif sekali. Kau ini seperti orang yang takut kekasihnya diambil orang."

"Tentu saja aku takut. Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu pergi dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdua dengan orang lain."

"J-Jisoo, k-kau ap-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan. Aku mencintaimu."

Jisoo mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan itu benar-benar mengenai hati Jeonghan. Perasaannya membingungkan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. A-aku mau mandi."

"Baiklah aku tunggu disini. Bolehkah aku makan sesuatu yang ada di kulkas?"

"Te-terserah."

Jeonghan termenung di dalam kamar mandi. Dia sibuk memikirkan 'acara pengakuan Jisoo' yang sangat tiba-tiba. Hatinya bergejolak. Sebuah kalimat terus saja terngiang dipikiran Jeonghan.

'Aku harus bagaimana?'

Cukup lama Jeonghan termenung sampai akhirnya ia tersadar jika Jisoo sedang menunggunya. Jeonghan segera mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk sekolah. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jisoo di dapur.

.

.

"...selalu menjagaku, dan perhatian padaku."

.

.

Mata Jeonghan terpaku pada makanan yang ada di meja. Terlihat enak.

"Kemarilah, Cheonsa-ya. Waktunya sarapan. Aku membuatkanmu sandwich dan milkshake." ucap Jisoo sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Selama ini, Jeonghan hampir tidak pernah sarapan. Kalaupun sempat, mungkin hanya sepotong roti tawar dan susu yang sempat masuk ke perutnya. Sedangkan hari ini, makanan lezat tersaji untuk pertama kalinya di waktu sarapan –dan semuanya buatan Jisoo–.

Keduanya berangkat pukul 06.15 dengan berjalan kaki. Disepanjang jalan, Jisoo terus mengajak Jeonghan berbicara. Terkadang dia menceritakan pengalaman konyol. Jisoo tertawa keras saat teringat ketika Seokmin menangis dan langsung berlutut dihadapannya ketika ia murka.

Namun, Jeonghan hanya tersenyum sesekali. Matanya menatap kedepan dan pikirannya melayang jauh. Kejadian di rumahnya tadi masih saja mengganggu benaknya.

"Awas."

Jeonghan hampir saja terjatuh ketika Jisoo menariknya. Untung saja dia tidak benar-benar terjatuh karena Jisoo sedang mendekapnya dan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Perhatikan jalan, Jeonghan-ah. Kau hampir menabrak tiang. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah. Dia melepas dekapan Jisoo dan berdiri dua langkah didepan Jisoo. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit? Kalau iya, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumahmu."

"Aku tidak apa, Jisoo-ya. Hanya saja–"

"Hm?"

"A-aku masih kepikiran."

"Apa? Yang tadi pagi?" tanya Jiso yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Fokuslah saja pada kegiatan dan tugas sekolah. Aku masih bisa menunggu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Jisoo tidak masuk sekolah. Jeonghan menanyakan keberadaannya berulang kali sampai akhirnya ada sebuah surat izin yang datang. Jisoo pergi ke kampung halamannya. Los Angeles.

Jeonghan langsung mengaktifkan ponselnya yang kemudian ia hubungkan dengan kabel powerbank –yang ia rebut dari temannya–

Sebuah pesan dari Jisoo langsung tampak pada layar notifikasi.

From: Hong Grapefruit Jisoo

Jeonghan-ah, hari ini aku harus ke LA untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan kakak sepupuku besok. Bisa tolong kumpulkan tugas-tugasku untuk lima hari kedepan? Tadi pagi aku letakkan didepan pintu rumahmu. Beritahu aku jika ada tugas baru ya? Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas dan jangan merindukanku xD

Aku mencintaimu, Cheonsa-ya~

Hari berlalu. Ini sudah dua hari sejak Jisoo pergi ke LA. Jeonghan benar-benar tidak bisa diam barang sedetikpun di rumah. Dia terus saja memikirkan Jisoo.

'Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia makan teratur? Apa dia bergaul dengan orang baik? Bagaimana jika dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik disana?'

Jeonghan terlonjak.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku harus khawatir jika saja Jisoo menyukai orang lain? Toh dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku bukan siapa-siapanya."

Namun, semakin ia menyangkalnya, semakin ia memikirkan Jisoo. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkannya dan tentu saja tidak bisa. Jeonghan menelpon Seungcheol.

"Halo."

"SEUNGCHEOL!" Jeonghan berteriak setinggi lima oktaf yang mungkin bisa memekakkan telinga orang diseberang telepon.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK?! TELINGAKU NANTI BISA TULI!"

"Maaf hehe. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku terus memikirkan seseorang. Menurutmu aku kenapa?"

"Seseorang siapa? Jisoo?"

"A-aih bukan. Bukan Jisoo."

"Jangan menyangkal hatimu sendiri, Han. Itu tandanya kau mulai mencintai Jisoo."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak!"

"Mungkin."

"Terserah."

Jeonghan mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajjah Jisoo terus saja tergambar jelas dipikirannya.

"Apa aku mencintai Jisoo?"

Dua hari berikutnya, Jeonghan semakin frustasi karena terus memikirkan Jisoo. Bahkan sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia terus saja meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak mencintai Jisoo. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah. Dia tahu bahwa dia memang mencintai Jisoo.

.

.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu ketika kau pulang dari LA. Aku ingin memelukmu erat ketika kau datang. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan perasaan ini..."

.

.

Hari ini, Jisoo akan pulang. Pesawat akan mendarat di bandara satu jam lagi. Jeonghan duduk menunggu. Ia berencana untuk segera memeluk Jisoo dan mengatakan perasaannya begitu sosok Jisoo terlihat nantinya. Ia terus menunggu. Terus menunggu. Dan terus menunggu.

Sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan dan Jisoo belum juga tampak. Kemana dia?

.

.

"Tapi kau tidak... kembali."

.

.

Jeonghan memutuskan untuk pulang. Badannya ia rebahkan pada sebuah sofa panjang. Dan ia segera menyalakan televisi, menonton acara komedi kesukaannya.

Dia terus tertawa sampai akhirnya acara itu terhenti oleh sebuah acara lain.

"Kenapa harus terhenti ditengah cerita? Dasar channel sialan."

Jeonghan terus saja menggerutu. Namun, ia menajamkan pendengarannya beberapa detik kemudian. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi tampak memasang wajah seriusnya. Wanita itu terus menyampaikan berita dan Jeonghan merasa matanya hampir meloncat keluar ketika membaca judul berita.

'Pesawat Jatuh'

Pesawat? Jatuh? Hari ini? Bukankah hari ini Jisoo pulang dari LA?

Jeonghan menepis pikiran negatifnya dan bersikeras bahwa ada banyak pesawat yang akan sampai di Bandara Incheon hari ini.

Namun, mendadak tungkai kakinya lemas ketika pembawa acara mengatakan nomor penerbangan yang sama dengan pesawat yang ditumpangi Jisoo. Bahkan wanita itu menyampaikan..

"...pesawat dari LA menuju Incheon.."

.

.

Jemari lentik Jeonghan mengelus permukaan sebuah batu. Tepatnya batu nisan seorang Jisoo. Makam itu berbeda dari yang lain. Bukan berbeda dalam artian spesial seperti milik tokoh terkenal.

Tapi, berbeda karena makam milik Jisoo hanyalah sebuah makam fiktif. Ada tanah dan batu. Tidak ada jasad.

Tubuhnya tak pernah ditemukan. Tubuhnya telah tenggelam. Tertimbun oleh bangkai pesawat. Menyatu dengan lautan.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Soo. Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Aku terlalu bodoh ya? Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Soo?"

Air mata milik Jeonghan mulai berjatuhan.

"Tak ada yang menjagaku lagi. Tak ada lagi yang menjemputku di pagi buta. Tak ada lagi yang overprotektif padaku. Tak ada yang sesabar dan sebaik dirimu. Walaupun aku mencari orang lain, mungkin akan sulit mencari yang sebaik dirimu, Soo. Padahal aku ingin menceritakan padamu hal-hal lucu yang aku alami.."

"Aku ingin memarahimu karena meninggalkanku pergi ke LA tanpa pamit.."

Jeonghan tersenyum getir.

"..setelah itu, aku ingin memelukmu ketika kau datang.."

Jeonghan memeluk batu nisan itu erat.

".. dan aku ingin membalas perasaanmu. Menyatakan perasaanku sepenuh hati.."

Jeonghan mencium batu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hong Jisoo."

FIN

Thanks buat yang udah mau baca fic ini. Review yaa? Entah kenapa saya jadi terkesan nistain Jisoo T.T maaf untuk Liebestraum masih di pending dulu. Sibuk ples" :v Harap bersabar :)

Pacitan, 13 Agustus 2016

-Wonu-


End file.
